memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Tanner
Ensign Tanner was a 22nd century Human Earth Starfleet command division officer who was assigned to the NX class starship Enterprise under the command of Captain Jonathan Archer since 2151. 2151 Tanner helped to storage several boxes which were beamed aboard using the transporter shortly before Enterprise was launched. ( ) He served as relief helmsman during Travis Mayweather's absence when an away team explored an uninhabited planet ( ) and when the crew made contact with the Novans. ( ) He manned the helm again when the ship was under the command of Lieutenant Malcolm Reed ( ) and when Enterprise made a secret first contact with the Akaali/ Malurians. ( ) The same year he was working on an aft bridge station while Enterprise faced a confrontation between a group of Nausicaans and the Earth freighter . ( ) Tanner served as relief helmsman during the absence of Travis Mayweather when Enterprise had to deal with an unidentified species. In the current time he served in the aft section on the bridge and reached Captain Archer a flashlight when the main power went offline. ( ) He was also on duty on the aft bridge when the ship made first contact with the Valakians, and visited later the mess hall later, ( ) and when a group of Vulcans came aboard. ( ) He was working on the bridge and also as relief helmsman when the ship discovered a damaged ship and later the Kantare. ( ) 2152 Ensign Tanner served at the helm while Captain Archer and Travis Mayweather were held prisoners by the Tandarans in their Detention Complex 26. ( ) The same year he visited the mess hall and attended the movie night. ( ) In early 2152, Lieutenant Reed was hoping to add a third officer assigned full time to the armory, this would give Tanner the time to begin upgrades to the torpedo launchers. Tanner was later wounded when a mine exploded on the hull of Enterprise and was brought into sickbay by Crewman Rossi. ( ) Tanner recovered and served at the helm when communications officer Hoshi Sato tried to talk to the Kreetassans ( ) and when Malcolm Reed and Captain Archer had to search a lost communicator. ( ) Tanner lay unconscious over the helm console when Enterprise passed the radius of a black hole. ( ) When the crew was forced to live and work at the catwalk for a few days, he manned the temporary helm control at the catwalk when Captain Archer requested him to relieve Travis Mayweather from the makeshift after he passed the ship through a maze of plasma eddies. Later he participated in watching another film for the movie night. ( ) Tanner was working on the bridge when Commander Tucker and the Arkonian Zho'Kaan went missing on a desert planet ( ) and when Captain Archer and Ambassador Soval tried to implement peace talks with an Andorian group led by Commander Thy'lek Shran on the planet Weytahn. ( ) 2153 Ensign Tanner assisted bringing the wounded Arin'Sen into the sickbay when Enterprise was on a rescue mission. ( ) He passed Travis Mayweather and Commander Tucker in a corridor shortly before Mayweather left the ship for shore leave and his visit to his home, the Earth freighter . ( ) He visited the sickbay again this year when the ship rescued several aliens from Xantoras. ( ) 2161 Tanner attended the Federation Founding Ceremony on Earth in 2161. ( ) Background Ensign Tanner was portrayed by regular background actor and stand-in Evan English throughout the series. English received no credit for his appearances. Tanner was identified by name in "Minefield" and "The Catwalk" In his final appearance he wore no rank insignia, implying the rank of Crewman. This was likely a costuming mistake, but it is equally likely that the character was also demoted. He was also featured in the extended deleted scene in sickbay in the episode "Minefield". A distressed uniform worn by English in his performance as Tanner was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. Appearances (This list is currently incomplete.) * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Enterprise (NX-01) personnel